A Welcome Surprise
by doesnt-go-away
Summary: Zoey is full of surprises, Eleanor realizes. Zoey/O'Hara


Title: A Welcome Surprise

Author: doesnt_go_away

Fandom: Nurse Jackie

Pairing: Eleanor O'Hara/Zoey Barkow

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Prompt: Nurse Jackie, Zoey/Eleanor, bathroom sex

Note: Written for the First Annual Femslash Kink Meme. No beta so if you find mistakes please let me know.

-

Well this is actually surprising, Eleanor thought as she felt two small but fast hands trying to take off her panties. The fact that she was having sex in the hospital's bathroom room wasn't surprising. The surprising part was that the person her knees was Zoey. The wide-eyed student nurse. She had no idea that someone apparently as sweet and innocent(or "kind of retarded" as she once said to Jackie) like Zoey would respond her flirting by following her into a stall in the ladies room.

She glanced down to the nurse when the hands suddenly stopped working.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Zoey asked in that tone that Eleanor learned that meant she should brace herself for insanity.

"Ask away darling, it's not like I can stop you." Eleanor answered while she managed to free Zoey's hair from her ponytail.

"When you start to talk, can you call me Zoey? Because sometimes you call me Angela and sometimes you call me Zoey and I won't be pleased if you call me that while we're having sex." She said, pouting like a kid.

"You know Jackie's right, you can be scary when you want to."

She narrowed her eyes waiting patiently. "Well?"

"Fine, Zoey. Though I have to ask, what makes you think I'll be that vocal?" Eleanor asked with a smirk on her face.

Zoey straighted herself on her knees, and suddenly her eyes had no trace of whatever there was in them that made her look a five year old. Instead her eyes were sparkling, and she smiled maliciously, sending a chill down the doctor's spine.

"What makes you think you won't, Doctah?" Zoey asked, imitating Eleanor's accent like she did when they went out for dinner, except that this time she didn't sing it out loud, she just whispered. And this time Eleanor didn't find it annoying. Just really hot.

Before Eleanor could think of something sarcastic to say Zoey leaned forward, her hands opening the older woman's folds like an expert, her tongue working up and down O'Hara's sex before her mouth closed around her clit and she started sucking and licking it.

"Oh fuck!" O'Hara cursed, her eyes closing only to open wide again when she felt Zoey's giggle against herself.

"I knew you'd be a talker!" Zoey exclaimed looking up at the doctor's face with a luminous smile.

"Why can I hear you talking? Don't stop!" Eleanor said, wishing that she sounded snappish instead of just begging.

Zoey smiled again, her fingers touching Eleanor very slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. "Come on, say my name." she asked. She wasn't ordering or begging, she just asked like she knew O'Hara would do it just because she was just that nice.

"Don't stop Zoey. Please don't stop." The doctor said trying to sound exasperated instead of completely absorbed in the girl's smile.

Zoey returned to her task with even more enthusiasm, something that O'Hara didn't consider possible. Again Zoey focused on the older woman's clit, this time adding a finger into her.

"More." Eleanor asked and she almost fell when Zoey's teeth gritted against her clit. "Zoey! More, Zoey."

Eleanor thought she might be getting obsessed with the girl's mouth because she could swear she could feel Zoey's smile against her, she knew she could picture those pink lips pressing and that talented tongue licking her.

Her fingers were buried in the nurse's hair, the locks messy and soft against her fingers and when she felt a pang in her chest that she hadn't felt in a long time, she just admitted to herself that pretty much everything about the weird young woman if not obsessed, at least made her absolutely intrigued and captivated.

When there were three fingers inside her Eleanor felt like fainting and realized that she was close.

"Up, up! Come over here Zoey." She called, really sounding desperate this time and hating herself for it.

The girl rose with an amazing speed, a goofy smile still playing on her lips as she crushed them against the doctor's, her fingers going faster and deeper, her tongue sliding against Eleanor's slowly, while her right knee pressed hard against her hand that was buried into Eleanor, making the doctor gasp in their kiss.

By the time Eleanor came Zoey was still kissing her very tenderly, her hands sliding up and down her thighs, her whole body(still wearing those bloody pink scrubs) pressed against the doctor's.

Usually Eleanor hated all this tender bullshit after sex(actually she'd always hated this bullshit, period), but she realized that nothing related to Zoey was ever usual so she might as well just admit defeat and embrace the welcome surprise.

fin


End file.
